Monar the Farsighted (Enemy)
Monar the Farsighted requires 40 Energy to fight and is a random encounter appearing in Civil War. You may win a Brown Flaming Sword upon completing the encounter. Deck List The enemy's deck has: (See Enemy Deck for more information) Alphabetical Table Transcript Introduction "...which is why we'll probably have the best chance of breaking through their defenses at this point." Tessa points down at spot on the map that's been marked with a small red flag. To say that you're bored is a massive understatement, and the fact that you haven't eaten all day isn't exactly helping your attention span. As Tessa continues to go over tactics with your staff, you can feel your mind beginning to drift off. You begin to notice the sounds of the camp life outside. The horses tromping by. The battlefield blacksmiths hard at work. The soldiers practicing their drills. The... whistling? No, that is whistling. And it's growing louder. You stand up from your chair and you walk towards the tent's entrance to see what's causing that sound. Before you're two steps away, though, an arrow punches through the canvas wall and slams into the back of the chair where you were seated. "Down!" Tessa shouts as your bodyguards rush to surround you. The lot of you rush out the tent's entrance. Tessa scans the surrounding landscape for the arrow's origin point, shading her eyes against the harsh sunlight. After a moment, she points to a distant tree. From within its branches, you can see the glint of something reflective. "There!" Another arrow comes speeding out of the tree's branches and you barely dodge out of the way in time. Tessa and another guard fire a responding volley, but the tree is too far away for them to hit. In a move that surprises no one, you sprint towards the tree, dodging and weaving around the arrows heading your way. Conclusion You're within ten feet of the tree when you dive in order to avoid another arrow. Coming up out of your roll, you find yourself directly beneath a low-hanging branch; you leap up and hoist yourself towards the archer. The archer scrambles away from you, but your reaching fingers manage to secure a grasp on his ankle and pull him off his perch. He plummets, hitting a couple of branches on his way down. When he crashes down onto the ground, he lands on his shoulder at an awkward angle and you're certain you hear something pop. The elf struggles to pick himself up, but cries out in pain when he tries to push off the ground with his left arm. He rolls over onto his back and lifts his good arm up in surrender as you drop back onto the grass. You stop when you get a good look at his face, though: Where his left eye should be is a clockwork device with a series of lenses. The artificial eye telescopes in and out for a second while his other eye looks up at your face. By this point, Tessa and your guards have caught up to you and their weapons are all pointed at the assassin. He looks at your team, that strange eye moving in and out as it examines each of them in turn. "Monar." Tessa sneers, drawing her bowstring even tighter. "Tessa." You speak slowly, your tone as calm as possible. "Would you like to introduce your friend to the rest of the class?" "He's a former ranger who now sells his sharpshooting skills to the highest bidder." The emotion in Tessa's voice is so thick it's practically a snarl. "But he's also a coward: He waits like a spider and will only go after his targets from as far away as possible." Monar smiles weakly. "In my defense, the brave rarely live long enough to spend the obscene amounts of gold people are willing to pay me." You squat down in front of Monar. "And how much gold would it take to get you onto my side?" Category:Civil War Category:Elves Category:Random Encounters